Labeling it
by JC HOYT
Summary: Josh and Gabi's non relationship changes


Standard disclaimer..I don't own Young & Hungry.

Gabi and Josh had started their punch card relationship three months ago. They punches had run out long ago but they agreed to keep their non relationship going. They were having a great time and it was completely obvious to everyone around them that they were so in love with each other. The problem was neither of them was willing to admit that, despite that fact that their non relationship had become very relationship-y. Gabi was always Josh's unofficial date for work functions, they were always together but they explained that away as being friends and friends hang out, obviously. Then there were the sleepovers, Gabi rarely spent a night in her bed these days but they had an explanation for that too, convenience, It just didn't make sense for her to bother going home late at night when she would just have to be back at Josh's in the morning for work. Makes total sense, right?

One night they were asleep in Josh's bed when Gabi's phone began ringing much too loudly in the middle of the night. Gabi jerked awake and swatted blindly towards the nightstand for it, causing her to throw herself off balance which resulted in her falling out of bed with a thud. She popped up quickly and saw that Josh was still asleep. She shook her head, amused, she swore that man could sleep through anything. She was brought back to reality by the sound of Sofia screeching through the phone that she hadn't realized she had answered.

"Hold on" she whispered and scampered to get out of the room as not to disturb Josh, if that was even possible. To further prove that point she tripped over the chair, causing her to face plant hard, sending her phone flying into the hallway ahead of her. "Owwwww" she whined, rubbing her severely stubbed toe for comfort. Unbelievably Josh hadn't stirred. She got up on her hands and knees and crawled out into the hallway in search of the lost phone. She found it and sat on the floor with her back against the wall, rubbing her sore toe.

"Sofia, what time is it?" She asked, wondering why she would be calling so late.

"Gabi, there was a fire at our apartment" Sofia screeched, clearly worked up.

"Were you trying to cook again? I told you just tell me what you want to pretend you made for Kendrick and I'll take care of it"

"No Gabi, like our whole building is on fire, Yolanda and I are standing in the street in our pajamas"

"Yeah and too many people in their underwear, we don't live in a very attractive building" Yolanda added, sipping from a bottle of wine she had "saved" from the fire.

"Oh my God, our house is on fire?" Gabi screeched loudly. "Are you guys ok? How bad is it?"

Just then Josh came running out of his room in just his boxers. He tripped over Gabi's legs and fell face first on the hallway floor.

"Owwww, god Josh" Gabi screeched.

"Ewww, Cant you guys keep it in your pants for like 5 minutes, we're on the phone here" Sofia said, disgusted at what might be going on on the other end of the phone.

"Gabi, we gotta get out, there's a fire" he said excitedly, getting to his feet and pulling her up with him.

"Yeah, at my place, there's no fire here" she said pulling her arm away so he would stop dragging her down the hall.

"Whew, thank God" he said blowing out a sigh of relief.

"Nice Josh" she said, making a face.

"I mean is everyone ok? We should go, I'll drive" he said in rapid succession and hurried down the stairs.

"Sofia we are on our way" Gabi told her.

"But first pants" Josh said, jogging back into his bedroom. They got dressed quickly and headed over. They couldn't get anywhere near the building because of all the fire trucks, police and news crews.

When they finally got within view Gabi stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my God" she said taking in the sight of the smoldering building, completely destroyed.

"Everything is gone, all our things, my mom's things" she said choking up.

Josh pulled her into her arms and held her tight, her face buried in his chest. He kissed her head and stroked her back for comfort. "Hey, I know it looks bad but the important thing is everyone is safe. I'm glad you weren't in there" he said. She looked up at him and they locked eyes for a moment. "Lets go get Sofia and Yolanda and go back to my place" he said after a minute of silent staring.

Gabi ran to Sofia when she saw her and they hugged each other tight. Josh hugged Yolanda but she promptly pushed him off when a hot fireman walked by, causing Josh to laugh as Yolanda followed the fireman.

"Well Yolanda is doing fine, how are you Sofia?" he asked, hugging her.

"Well we just lost our home and everything we own and Gabi and I are pretty much broke so this should be really fun to figure out" She said sarcastically.

"You guys will all stay with me" he told her

"Oh my God thank you Josh, you are amazing" Sofia said appreciatively.

"Wait, what?" Gabi asked, reluctant about this plan.

"You practically live there anyway, whats the difference in actually living there?" Sofia asked.

"I do not, I live here, we just have occasional friend sleepovers" Gabi said, clearly freaking out.

"We cant live together, we aren't even in a real relationship" She said to Josh.

"Well I'm not in a relationship with Yolanda or Sofia either but I'm inviting them to stay too, do you have a better idea?" he asked, annoyed.

"She doesn't, we'd love to, thanks Josh" Sofia answered for her and pulled her away before she could argue.

"Sofia I cant live with Josh" she protested.

Sofia turned her towards the building "Gabi, reality check, we are homeless. Your boyfriend has invited us to stay in his luxury penthouse, we are doing this, our only other option is a cardboard box in the street so suck it up" she told her.

"He's not my boyfriend, see what I mean, this is going to get confusing if we are together all the time, sharing the same space, its so couple-y and we just had a moment when we got here, he was comforting me and it felt so good and safe and I cant do this" she said.

"Gabi, brace yourself because I have to tell you something" Sofia told her, grabbing her by the arms.

"You two are a couple, you both deny it because you are scared to death of each other but we all know it and maybe this will be what causes you both to get your heads out of your asses and admit it" she said. "Now come on, that jetted tub is calling my name, mama's had a hard day" she said pulling her along.

They got back to Josh's and he and Yolanda got her and Sofia set up in the other bedrooms and they said goodnight.

Gabi was quiet "Um, where should I go?" she asked

"To the same bed you were just in" Josh said

"But if I'm going to be here all the time should I stay in another room?" she asked

"Why would you do that?" he asked confused. "Is that what you want?" he asked.

"Is that what you want?" she returned the question without answering it herself.

"I'm not the one who suggested it" he said, annoyed.

"I just don't want it to be a whole big thing" she said.

"Then don't make it one, I like having you in my bed, its that simple" he said reaching out his hand.

She smiled and took it and they returned to bed.

She couldn't sleep, her mind racing over the moment they had earlier and the prospect of living together and her conversation with Sofia. Josh on the other hand was fast asleep without a care in the world.

The next day they were allowed to go back to their apartment to see if anything was salvageable. They were able to save a few things but mostly everything was ruined. They were all feeling down and went back to Josh's to try and figure out what to do. They looked online for new apartments but quickly discovered they were all too expensive, then there was the fact that they needed all new stuff, a huge expensive.

"What is all the whining about? Don't you bitches have renters insurance, only a moron wouldn't have renters insurance, am I right?" Elliott cackled.

They all stared daggers at him

"Oh. Well this is awkward" he said and walked away

"Guys you can stay here as long as you need to, don't worry" Josh assured them.

"Thanks baby but we cant stay here forever" Yolanda said.

"But its going to take forever to get enough money together for a new place and all new stuff, we're pathetic" Sofia frowned.

"Why don't you guys take my credit card and treat yourselves to a nice lunch and drinks to relax" he said giving his credit card to Gabi.

They went out and had a good time getting their minds off everything. When they got back they were stopped in the lobby by a new doorman who didn't know them. He asked which apartment they were going to and what their names were.

"We're going to Josh Kaminski's penthouse" Gabi said, giving him her name, at the same time the doorman was checking the residents and guests list and found Gabi's name.

"Here you are" he said.

"I'm his chef" she said, at the same time the doorman said "girlfriend".

Gabi stared at him, wide eyed. She grabbed the list and quickly scanned it in search of her name. "Oh my God it does say girlfriend, why would it say girlfriend?" she asked grabbing the doorman by the sleeve.

"Because that's what Mr. Kaminski listed you as" he explained.

"No that cant be right, he wouldn't call me his girlfriend Gabi said, confused.

"Its right here miss, he just added you all today, Gabi-girlfriend, Sofia-friend, Yolanda-friend, all staying with Mr. Kaminski indefinitely.

Sofia and Yolanda stood there with their mouths open, in pleased disbelief.

"What is happening?" Gabi asked, confused.

"I think your non relationship just got upgraded to relationship" Sofia said.

"Its about damn time" Yolanda said excitedly.

"Can I borrow this? Thanks" Gabi said grabbing the list out of the doorman's hands without waiting for a response.

When they got upstairs she stormed into the apartment and headed straight for Josh's office, while Yolanda and Sofia crept down the hall to listen outside the door.

"Hey, how was lunch?" he asked.

"What the hell is this?" Gabi asked putting the list down in front of him, pointing at her name.

He was in the middle of working on his computer and he glanced at it briefly. "List of residents and guests for the building" he said, matter of factly.

"Yeah, I can read, but why does it say I'm your girlfriend?"

"Because you are" he said without looking up.

She closed his laptop to get his attention. "No I'm not, we agreed no emotional stuff, this is just physical" she said gesturing between them.

"Is it though?" he asked, smugly, scooting back in his chair, to look at her.

"Ugh, you are infuriating. This is why we aren't in a relationship" she huffed.

"Gabi, do you honestly think you aren't my girlfriend? We're always together, even before the fire you were sleeping here almost every night, you have things in my medicine cabinet, clothes in my closet and dresser. Sorry to break it to you but this isn't casual"

"You cant just decide that I'm your girlfriend, I cant be your girlfriend Josh, you know what happens when we try to be together, its always a disaster"

"Not putting a label on it doesn't make it not a thing. At some point we have to stop being scared of this. Gabi, I'm all in, now you just need to decide if you are" he told her.

She took a deep breath, overcome with emotion. "My head is spinning" she said "I've got to get out of here" she said hurrying out of the office. She ran smack dab into Yolanda and Sofia who were blocking her escape route.

She tried to get through them but they wouldn't let her. "Gabi, you need to be a big girl and face this, don't run away" Yolanda told her as Josh rounded the corner, coming after her.

"Hes not running anywhere except to you this time" Sofia told her, turning Gabi to face him.

"Guys can we have a minute?"

"Aw hell no, we've been here for all yall's drama, its just getting good, I'm not missing this.

Josh made a face but didn't protest any further, he was focused on Gabi, who was staring up at him, emotions threatening to betray her.

"Aw screw it, I'm in" she said launching herself into his arms and kissed him hard, with force enough to make him stumble backward. He quickly regained his footing and held her tight, kissing her deeply, both of them oblivious to their audience.

"Ewww, what fresh hell is this?" Elliott said, walking up on the scene.

"Josh and Gabi are together for real" Yolanda announced excitedly.

"Well duh, they've been together this whole time, who didn't know that?" he said, walking away unimpressed.


End file.
